During the manufacture of semiconductor-based products such as integrated circuits, etching and/or deposition steps may be used to build up or remove layers of material on a semiconductor substrate. A conventional etching procedure involves the use of one or more etch gases energized into a plasma state to effect plasma etching of a layer of material. Such plasma etching has been used to provide shallow trench isolation of individual transistors in an integrated circuit. After etching the trench, the trench is filled in with a dielectric material. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,218,309 and 6,287,974 disclose a shallow trench plasma etching process.
In manufacture of transistors, it is conventional to etch the pattern of a photoresist layer into an underlying hard mask layer, strip the photoresist layer, and etch the pattern of the hard mask into a polysilicon layer down to a gate oxide layer. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,131.